


X-COM - Trīspadsmitais vads

by Norias



Category: XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, Violence
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: ‘Klausies puis, mēs neesam labākie no labākajiem. Mēs pat neesam labākie no sliktākajiem. Ja mēs patiešām esam Zemes pēdējā cerība, tad lai Dievs viņai žēlīgs. Vai tad tu vēl neesi ievērojis, kādi ir pārējie mūsu vīri? Džounss tik daudz ir šāvis no savas kuļmašīnas, ka viņam smadzenes sakūlušās sviestā, Žbovskis ir kurls kā miets, un Dolfs savukārt tikpat tups. Mēs divi esam vienīgie, kas te ir kaut ko vērti,’ lepni paziņoja kareivis, kas vēl pirms mirkļa sarāvies bija tupējis zem lidmašīnas rampas.‘Svēta patiesība, tici man,’ apstiprināja šķielacis snaiperis.





	X-COM - Trīspadsmitais vads

**Author's Note:**

> oriģinālais autors Stantman  
> Stāsts bija publicēts alt.games.x-com jaunumu grupā aptuveni 2000 gadā. Tīmeklī šobrīd nav atrodams

_Skairendžers 13_ šāvās lejup ar visu krītošam ķieģelim piemītošu grāciju. Mirkli pirms tam, kad sadursme ar tuksneša zeltainajām smiltīm šķita jau neizbēgama, tas tomēr brīnumainā kārtā izlīdzinājās, ieslēdza vertikālos dzinējus un piezemējās tikai ar zobus tricinošu blīkšķi.  
  
Pasažieru nodalījumā Henriks bikli pavēra vienu aci. Joprojām krampjaini ieķēries drošības jostās, viņš pacietīgi gaidīja, lai viņa kuņģis atkal ieņemtu tam no dabas atvēlēto vietu. Gaiss nodalījumā bija tik biezs, ka tajā varēja cirvi pakārt, nepatīkami oda pēc degušas eļļas un izplūdes gāzēm. Pār Henrika seju straumītēm plūda sviedri.  
  
‘ _Madre de dios_!’ viņa kaimiņš izdvesa. ‘Mēs nolaidāmies, vai arī mūs notrieca?’  
  
Henriks pārlaida skatienu pārējiem pasažieriem. Pavisam Skairendžera pasažieru nodalījumā, iekārti drošības siksnu kokonos, atradās seši vīri. Slinki lādot pilotu un visu pasauli, tie bez īpaša entuziasma viens pēc otra kūņojās ārā no stiprinājumiem. Vairums, līdzīgi Henrikam, bija ģērbušies zaļganos maskēšanās tērpos, taču vecākais no viņiem valkāja arī zilu kevlara bruņuvesti. Seja viņam bija apaļa un piesārtusi, mati tik īsi apgriezti, ka nevarēja vairs īsti pateikt, vai tie no dabas bijuši gaiši, vai arī nosirmojuši pirms laika. Bez tam vīra seja visu laiku dīvaini raustījās. Tas bija Henrika vada komandieris, seržants Džounss.  
  
‘L-labs i-ir, p-puikkas, k-klausas.’  
  
Henriks skatījās uz seržantu, kāri tverot katru viņa vārdu un neievērojot, ka pārējie atklāti žāvājas un veltī priekšniecībai garlaikotus skatienus. Seržantam runājot, viņa galva nepārtraukti raustījās, it kā viņam būtu jāpiepūlas izspiest no sevis katru vārdu.  
  
‘Šo-šoreiz-z t-tas ir p-pa īstam. T-tas n-nav t-tren-niņš v-vai p-pārbaude. D-dažs no jums v-vēl nav redzējs c-ccit-tplanēt-tiet-ti dzīvu.’ Džounss veltīja Henrikam nožēlas pilnu skatienu. ‘T-tur ārā ir n-notriekts eN-eL-O. M-mūsu uzdevums - t-tikt ar to g-galā. Un mēs t-tiksim ar t-to galā!’ Viņš pasmīnēja, uzkarot uz pleca smagā ložmetēja balsta siksnu. Ierocis bija milzīgs, līdz šim Henriks bija bijis pārliecināts, ka kaut ko tik smagu montē tikai vai nu uz helikoptera, vai arī džipa. Tam bija seši rotējoši stobri, un resna patronlente vijās uz munīcijas kasti mugursomā. Tas spēja izšaut iznīcinošu svina kārtu, kam ilgi turēties pretī nespēja pat mūra siena, taču vibrācija un atsitiens bija pārāk mežonīgi, lai normāls cilvēks spētu to savaldīt. Acīmredzot arī Džounsam šaušana bija dārgi maksājusi.  
  
‘Es t-teikšu t-tikai v-vienr-reiz,’ viņš sacīja, galvai kratoties un acīm mirkšķinoties.   
  
‘Es par to šaubos,’ spānis pačukstēja Henrikam, ‘pēdējo teikumu viņš uzsāka trīsreiz pēc kārtas.’  
  
‘Lai k-kas arī nenot-tikt-tu, nek-krīt-tiet-t panik-kā. Pielād-dēt-t!’

Vīri lēni sāka vilkt no skapīšiem un stiprinājumiem ārā savus ieročus un pārējo ekipējumu. Kā jauniņajam, Henrikam tika iedalīta tikai pistole. Tā gan šāva ar sprāgstošajām lodēm, un, ja Henrikam dotu pietiekoši daudz laika un munīcijas, tiktu galā pat ar tanku, taču tik un tā nobālēja, salīdzinot ar pārējā vada bruņojumu, kas patlaban tika likts kopā, pārbaudīts un pielādēts. Viņam blakus spānis Lopess pielāgoja savai šautenei teleskopisko tēmēkli. Pamanījis Henrika skatienu, viņš tam draudzīgi uzsmaidīja. Henriks sastomījies pasmaidīja pretī. Kaut kas Lopesa skatienā viņam šķita dīvains. Spāņa acis kustējās šķietami neatkarīgi viena no otras, un nekad nevarēja būt drošs, kura no tām bija pavērsta pret viņu.  
  
‘Vispirms mēs viņus aiztrieksim līdz Marsam,’ Lopess pasmīnēja, ‘un tad es viņus aplasīšu vienu pēc otra... no šīs vietas.’ Viņš uzsvēra divus pēdējos vārdus, noskūpstot milzīgo tēmēkli.  
  
Otrpus Lopesam milzīgs vīrs domīgi pārlūkoja savas automātiskās triecienšautenes stobru. Viņa priekšā kalsns un garš kareivis pūlējās uzstīvēt uz muguras liesmumetēja degvielas tvertni. Viņš žēli paskatījās uz milzi.  
  
‘Padod ķepu, Dolf,’ viņš izdvesa.  
  
Pat nepaskatījies uz to pusi, Dolfs bez piepūles pacēla tvertni un uzlika to uz kalsnā komandas biedra pleciem - ar vienu kreiso roku. Seržants aplūkoja kareivi ar liesmumetēju.  
  
‘G-gat-tavs, G-gelb?’  
  
Gelbs nospieda pogu liesmumetēja stobra sānos, un tā galā uzliesmoja zils gāzes deglis.  
  
‘Jā, seržant!’  
  
‘G-gat-tavs, Dolf?’  
  
Milzīgais kareivis izgrūda neartikulētu skaņu par apstiprinājumu. Seržants pasmaidīja un pagriezās uz vīru salona aizmugurē.  
  
‘Kā ir ar t-tevi, Žbovski?’  
  
Henriks sekoja seržanta skatienam. Druknais kareivis aizmugurē rūpīgi ielādēja uz pleca nēsājamā palaidējā raķetes, un par Džounsa jautājumu nelikās ne zinis.

‘Es prasu, k-kā ir ar t-tevi, Žbovski?’  
  
Nekādas reakcijas. Džounss nopūtās un pamāja Henrikam, lai tas pievērš sev kareivja uzmanību. Henriks bikli piesita pie vīra pleca, un kā kartupelis apaļa un piesārtusi seja pagriezās pret viņu. Henriks pamāja uz seržanta pusi.  
  
‘Esi g-gatavs, Žbovski?’  
  
Kareivis asi pamāja ar galvu.  
  
‘ **JAU SEN KĀ GATAVS, SERŽANT** ,’ viņš ieaurojās. Henriks pārsteigts atrāvās tālāk no viņa. Žbovskis uzmeta raķešpalaidēju uz pleca.   
  
‘Gribi Žbovskim kaut ko teikt - runā viņam kreisajā ausī. No labā pleca viņš palaiž raķetes,’ Lopess piemiedza Henrikam ar aci.  
  
Henriks apjucis pamāja ar galvu. Viņš jau ceturto reizi pārbaudīja aptveri savā pistolē, tad vēlreiz aplūkoja vadu. Šie vīri taču bija elite, zemes sāls, atlasīti no visas pasaules valstu labākajām armijas, izlūkdienesta un speciālo uzdevumu vienībām. Viņi cīnījās plecs pie pleca, veidojot multinacionālu kaujas vienību. Viņi stāvēja pretī kaut kam tik drausmīgam, ko parastie cilvēki nespētu pat aptvert. Viņi bija Ārpuszemes Iebrucēju Apkarošanas vienība. Viņi bija X-COM. Un tagad viņš bija kļuvis par vienu no viņiem.  
  
Atskanēja asa, ausīs griezoša skaņa. Iegaudojās servomotori, un lidmašīnas astes daļas panelis ar griezīgu šņirkstoņu sāka slīdēt lejup. Salonā ielauzās pāris nožēlojami saules stari, taču daudz priecīgāk visi te atrodošies uzztvēra svaiga gaisa pūsmu.  
  
‘L-labs ir,’ Džounss iesāka, ‘p-pirmais ār-rā ies...’

Henriks apspieda vēlēšanos pacelt roku gaisā kā teicamnieks. Tai pat laikā pārējie iekļāvās sienās un pūlējās pēc iespējas nemanāmāk skatīties visur kur tikai ne tur kur stāvēja seržants. Lopess pat pamanījās skatīties uz divām tādām vietām reizē.  
  
‘...Gelbs,’ Džunss paziņoja.  
  
Kalsnais kareivis sagrīļojās zem liesmumetēja nastas.  
  
‘Jā protams, es saprotu, ka man tas būs liels gods - spert pirmajam soli ārā, bet varbūt tomēr dosim jauniņajam izdevību gūt mazliet pieredzes?’ Gelbs nervozi pamāja uz Henrika pusi.  
  
Henriks pasmaidīja un enerģiski piemeta roku pie cepures.  
  
‘Es ar prieku uzņemšos šo pienākumu, seržant,’ viņš paziņoja.  
  
Pārējā komanda pārsteigumā noelsās.  
  
‘Un es vēl domāju, ka tu esi dumjš, Dolf,’ Lopess izdvesa. Dolfs apstiprinoši pamāja ar galvu, bet tad sarauca pieri.  
  
Džounss paslēja gaisā roku.  
  
‘Ne šod-dien, d-dēls. Man t-tur ārā vajag p-piered-dzējušu vīru. G-gelb, uz p-priekšu.’

  
Gelbs satraukti aplaizīja lūpas. Viņš asi apgriezās uz papēža un aizsoļoja uz izejas pusi. Pienākot tuvāk pie astes stabilizatoriem, viņš ar muguru pieplaka salona sienai. Ar vienu asu kustību viņš izgrūda galvu ārpusē un tikpat ātri atkal ierāva to atpakaļ. Atviegloti nopūšoties, viņš tādā pat militārā solī atgriezās salona centrā.  
  
‘Ārā viss tīrs, seržant,’ viņš ziņoja, un tad drošības dēļ vēl nosalutēja.  
  
Džounsa piesārtusī seja palika vēl sarkanāka.  
  
‘ **Ār-rā**!’ viņš ieaurojās un pagrūda Gelbu atpakaļ izejas virzienā. Gelbs smilkstēdams atkāpās uz rampas.  
  
‘Jūs taču nāksiet tūlīt aiz manis, puiši?’ viņš žēli izdvesa.  
  
‘ ** _ĀR-RĀ_!**’ Džounss ieaurojās gandrīz kā Žbovskis.  
  
Gelbs krampjaini satvēra liesmumetēju, dziļi ievilka elpu, un tad izslāja uz metāliskās rampas. Tā noslīga lejup visai stāvā leņķī, un jau pēc pāris soļiem Gelbs nozuda pārējo skatieniem.  
  
Henriks pastiepa kaklu, taču varēja redzēt tikai pelēcīgās debesis un pāris saraustītu mākoņu driskas pie tām. Vairums pārējo klusējot skatījās uz saviem zābakiem. Džounss pārlaida ar savu raupjo ķepu pār seju. Viņa acs noraustījās, otra roka nervozi knibinājās ap smago ložmetēju. Pagāja minūte, taču ārā viss bija un palika klusu. Džounsa seja saraucās.  
  
‘Gelb?’ viņš iesaucās.  
  
Atbildes nebija. Vīri satraukti saskatījās.

‘G-gelb?’ Džounss iesaucās vēlreiz.  
  
Brīdi valdīja klusums, taču tad no kaut kurienes, šķietami tepat netālu, atskanēja Gelba balss.  
  
‘Jā, seržant?’  
  
Kareivji atviegloti uzelpoja.  
  
‘Ar t-tevi viss k-kārtībā?’ Džounss noprasīja.  
  
‘Jā seržant.’  
  
‘T-tu k-kaut k-ko redzi?’  
  
‘Nē seržant.’  
  
Džounss sadrūma. ‘K-kā, nemaz neko?’  
  
‘Nē seržant.’  
  
‘T-tu esi d-drošs?’  
  
‘Jā seržant. Ir pārāk tumšs.’  
  
‘T-t-tumšs? Ir t-tik-kai t-trīs pēcpusd-dienā!’  
  
‘Tur kur atrodos es, ir tumšs, seržant.’  
  
‘K-k-kur??’  
  
‘Zem rampas, seržant.’

Džounsam sāka raustīties labais plakstiņš. ‘P-p-ppie visiem svēt-tajiem,’ viņš iešņācās. Paslējis gaisā smago ložmetēju, viņš uzlika pirkstu uz sprūda un tā devās uz rampas pusi. ‘Jūs p-pārējie - aiz-z manis,’ viņš norūcās.  
  
Viens pēc otra X-Com kareivji izsoļoja dienasgaismā. Katrs pirms pēdējā soļa ārā no salonā saspringa, un ticis ārpusē uz rampas, sāka mežonīgi skatīties apkārt. Visapkārt, cik vien sniedza skats, pletās rūsganiem putekļiem klāta zeme, bet tieši priekšā slējās pussabrukusi koka māju pilsētiņa, gluži kā izkāpusi no vecām kovboju un indiāņu filmām.  
  
‘Kas par nolādētu elles ūķi,’ Lopess izdvesa. ‘Ja tiem citplanētiešiem tik ļoti to vajag, manis pēc viņi var to par pliku velti savākt.’ Viņš slaidi nospļāvās.  
  
Džounss izrāva Gelbu no rampas apakšas un ieaurojās viņa ausī.  
  
‘St-tāvēt-t t-taisni un sākktt izz-zlūkkott, tt.. t-t... t-tu.....’ Džounsa seja mežonīgi sašķobījās. Viņs ar kreiso roku atvēzējās un smagi iesita sev pa pakausi. ‘... **lupata**.’ Lai pastiprinātu pavēli, viņa zābaks visai smagi saskārās ar Gelba piekto atbalsta punktu. ‘Labs ir, sad-dalās p-pa t-trīs un sāk p-pārķ-ķķ-ķemmēt-t!’ Dusmīgi šņākdams, viņš aizsoļoja projām no lidmašīnas. Dolfs noņurdējās un sekoja viņam cieši uz pēdām, kamēr Žbovskis, līgojoties zem raķešpalaidēja svara, turējās nedaudz nopakaļ.  
  
‘Nu ko, iesim puiši,’ Lopess nopūtās un saraustīja uniformu. Viņš pagriezās pretējā virzienā un lieliem soļiem devās tieši uz pussagrautajām koka būdiņām, kas šķiet bija neapdzīvotas vēl no ģenerāļa Kastera laikiem. Henriks teciņus metās viņam nopakaļ, un pēc žēla skatiena uz _Skairendžera_ salona piedāvāto nosacīto drošību viņiem pievienojās arī Gelbs.

‘Nu? Kas tad tas bija, Henrik?’ Lopess pēkšņi noprasīja.  
  
‘Ē, kas 'tas'?’  
  
‘Izgāzies kvalifikācijas testos? Runāji pretī komandierim? Varbūt azartspēles? Vai alkohols? Varbūt salaidi ar kādu ģenerāļa meitiņu, ko?’ Pēdējo jautājumu pavadīja konspiratorisks acs piemiedziens.  
  
‘Es nesaprotu,’ Henriks apjucis izdvesa.  
  
‘Kādas ziepes tu sastrādāji, sīkais, ka tevi nosūtīja uz šejieni?’  
  
Henriks lepni izrieza krūtis. ‘Labākais no mūsējā iesaukuma. Visi rādītāji augstākajā trešdaļā. Man deva tiesības pašam izvēlēties savu dienesta vietu.’  
  
Lopess un Gelbs apstājās kā zemē iemieti.  
  
‘T-tu... izsaucies brīvprātīgi?’ Gelbs beidzot izstomīja no sevis.  
  
Lopess klusi iesvilpās. ‘Citplanētieši nozaguši tavu mazo māsiņu?’ viņš neticīgi painteresējās.  
  
‘Nē. Es tikai vēlējos dienēt kopā ar pašiem labākajiem. Zemes pēdējā aizsardzības līnija, pēdējā cerība, nu tas viss.’ Henriks piesarka.  
  
‘Kur, ellē, tu to izrāvi?’ Lopess izdvesa.  
  
‘Tie sasodītie vervēšanas plakāti.’ Gelbs nokāra galvu. ‘Citu neko es nevaru iedomāties.’  
  
Henriks apjucis stāvēja un skatījās uz abiem komandas biedriem.  
  
Lopess aplika roku jauniņajam ap pleciem. ‘Klausies puis, mēs neesam labākie no labākajiem. Mēs pat neesam labākie no sliktākajiem.’  
  
‘Ja mēs patiešām esam Zemes pēdējā cerība,’ Gelbs piebalsoja, ‘tad lai Dievs viņai žēlīgs.’  
  
‘Vairums no mums bija par mata tiesu no atlaišanas ar skandālu,’ Lopess turpināja. ‘Izvēle bija īsa - vai nu ar zābaku pa pēcpusi un ārā no armijas, vai arī dienests X-Com.’  
  
Gelbs pasmīnēja. ‘Lopess pieteicās tikai tāpēc, ka dokumentos X-com vietā izlasīja ex-con.’  
  
Henriks neticīgi sapurināja galvu. ‘Bet... bet katra valsts taču nosūta cīņai ar citplanētiešiem labākos no labākajiem!’  
  
Lopess iesmējās. ‘Visa pārējā pasaule domā, ka mēs esam joks. _Speciāla vienība cīņai ar citplanētiešiem? Ejiet nu ieskrieties!_ Vairums no viņiem uzskata, ka tādi citplanētieši vispār neeksistē, un, ja kāds sāk kliegt par pretējo, tad to ātri vien iebāž trakonamā. Protams, pastāv X-Com Pakts, un kaut kas jau visām valstīm ir jānosūta uz centrālo štābu, tikai neviens jau nesūta pašus labākos, kas ir viņu rīcībā. Un nekādā gadījumā jau ne uz Trīspadsmito Vadu. Mēs esam paši pēdējie no pēdējiem.’  
  
Gelbs paslēja roku plašā žestā pret apkārtni. ‘Vai tad tu vēl neesi ievērojis, kādi ir pārējie mūsu vīri? Džounss tik daudz ir šāvis no savas kuļmašīnas, ka ka viņam smadzenes sakūlušās sviestā, Žbovskis ir kurls kā miets, un Dolfs savukārt tikpat tups. Mēs divi esam vienīgie, kas te ir kaut ko vērti,’ lepni paziņoja kareivis, kas vēl pirms mirkļa sarāvies bija tupējis zem lidmašīnas rampas.  
  
‘Svēta patiesība, tici man,’ apstiprināja šķielacis snaiperis.  
  
Henriks neticīgi paskatījās uz abiem biedriem. Viņa acis samirkšķinājās, smadzenēm izmisīgi pūloties pārstrādāt tikko saņemto informāciju.  
  
‘Bet...’ viņš izdvesa.  
  
‘Nav brīnums, ka viņi tevi norīkoja uz Trīspadsmito, ja tu pieteicies brīvprātīgi. Droši vien nodomāja, ka tev arī visi nav mājā,’ Lopess nopūtās, un viņi apgāja ap mājas stūri.   
  
Un tur jau stāvēja **TAS**. Kādas divdesmit pēdas no viņiem ielas vidū stāvēja neliels bāls radījums sešgadīga bērna lielumā. Tas bija kails, ar nesamērīgi lielu galvu, kurā dominēja milzīgas melnas mirdzošas acis. Sektoīds. Pelēkais. **_Citplanētietis._**

Henrikam atkārās žoklis. Mirkli cilvēki un citplanētietis nekustīgi vēroja viens otru. Gelbs bija pirmais, kas novērtēja radušos situāciju. Te bija trīs Zemes kareivji, bruņojušies līdz zobiem. Un te bija tikai viens mazs un nožēlojama izskata citplanētietis, kuram šķietami pat ieroča nebija līdzi. Tiešām, izvēle bija vienkārša. Gelbs cieši sažņaudza liesmumetēju.  
  
 ** _‘Atkāpties!’_** viņš iekaucās un metās atpakaļ ap stūri. Grabošā skaņa no viņa ekipējuma un mugursomas strauji izgaisa tālumā.  
  
Lopess asi ievilka elpu un noslīga uz viena ceļa. Ar ilgi trenētu plūstošu kustību viņš tai pašā laikā piemeta šauteni pie pleca, notēmēja un nospieda gaili.  
  
Citplanētietis samirkšķināja acis. Desmit pēdas pa kreisi no tā lode ar novirzīto smaguma centru pārvērta skaidās koka žoga posmu. Lopess apjucis pacēla šauteni, un viņa acis neatkarīgi viena no otras pārslīdēja pāri tēmēkļa stiprinājumam.   
  
‘Tas sasodītais trieciens būs izjaucis regulāciju,’ viņš nomurmināja.  
  
Citplanētietis izdvesa dīvainu rīkles skaņu un izstiepa uz priekšu roku. Starp slaidajiem pirkstiem Henriks varēja redzēt kaut ko sidrabaini mirdzošu. Citplanētietis pārtvēra sudraba krāsas tenisbumbiņu ērtāk, un tā pirksts apstājās virs lielas sarkanas pogas tās virspusē.  
  
‘Granāta!’ ieaurojās Lopess un izstiepās zemē garšļaukus.  
  
Līdz šim Henriks bija tikai stāvējis un ar atkārušos žokli noraudzījies visā notiekošajā tā, it kā tas uz viņu nemaz neattiektos. Viņš pat nevarēja pateikt, vai bija dzirdējis Gelba un Lopesa kliedzienus. Taču tagad viņa smadzenes pēkšņi atkal sāka darboties un viņš aptvēra, ka stāv aci pret aci ar naidīgi noskaņotu citplanētieti, kas tur rokā kaut ko ne zemes civilizācijas radītu, kaut ko ar iznīcinošu potenciālu. Henrika acis samiedzās.

Lopess pacēla galvu īstā brīdī lai redzētu, kā mazais sektoīds palecas gaisā un aizlido kādas piecas pēdas atmuguriski, no tā krūtīm uz visām pusēm pašķīstot zaļganajām asinīm. Tas sabruka kā lupatu lellis, brīdi mazliet konvulsīvi noraustījās un tad palika nekustīgi guļam. Sudrabainā lode izripoja no viņa stingstošajiem pirkstiem un apstājās blakus Henrika zābakam. Lopess paskatījās uz beigto citplanētieti, tad uz sudrabaino lodi un tad uz kūpošo pistoli Henrika rokā. Viņš aši pietrausās kājās un apkrita Henrikam ap kaklu, no visas sirds sitot viņam pa muguru ar abām rokām.  
  
‘Labi darīts, _amigo_ ,’ viņš ieaurojās pilnā rīklē.  
  
‘Tas... tas bija īsts... dzīvs... citplanētietis,’ izdvesa apjukušais jauniņais.  
  
‘Bija. Tagad tas ir viens labs beigts citplanētietis. Meistarīgs šāviens, puis.’  
  
Henriks paskatījās lejup uz sudraba sfēru. Viņš pieliecās un pacēla to, uzmanīgi apgrozot. Te bija tikai viena liela sarkana poga, un nekas vairāk ārpusē nebija redzams. Ja neskaita izliekuma izkropļoto Henrika atspulgu.  
  
‘Jā. Vēl mirklis, un viņš būtu to nospiedis,’ Lopess drūmi paziņoja.  
  
Henriks apjucis pamāja ar galvu un turpināja skatīties uz sabrukušo citas pasaules un citas civilizācijas pārstāvi. Viņš skatījās uz mazajām, trauslajām rokām, uz lielajām melnajām acīm, kuras vairs nemirdzēja, un uz milzīgo caurumu tā krūtīs. Henriks sāka izjust zināmu nožēlu.  
  
Negaidot otrpus stūra atskanēja soļu dipoņa. Pat īsti nedomājot, Henriks iegrūda sudraba lodi uniformas kabatā, apcirtās un pacēla pistoli, taču ap stūri iznira tikai seržants Džounss un vada otrā puse. Elsdams un pūsdams visiem pa priekšu skrēja Gelbs.  
  
‘Es atvedu papildspēkus,’ viņš izdvesa.  
  
‘Nebija ko trakot, jauniņais tika ar visu galā,’ Lopess priekā staroja.   
  
Seržants Džounss paskatījās lejup uz vientuļo citplanētieša līķi ielas vidū, un tad veltīja Gelbam naida pilnu skatienu.  
  
‘P-p-ppapildsp-ppēki,’ viņš nicīgi nošņācās. Gelbs izskatījās nokaunējies, taču Džounss pievērsās Henrikam. ‘Ar t-tevi viss k-kārt-ttībā, d-dēls?’ viņš pajautāja.  
  
‘Jā seržant,’ Henriks atbildēja padevīgā balsī. Džounss pamāja ar galvu un klusi turpināja.  
  
‘Tas bija braši darīts. Labi! No šī br-rīža mēs t-turamies kopā. Un, Gelb, es grib-bu, lai t-tu visu laiku būtu man acu p-priekšā.’  
  
Vads lēni sāka virzīties uz priekšu starp mājām. Viņu ieroči pagriezās pret katru jaunu šķērsielu un katru izlūzušo logu vai durvju ailu. Viņi vairs nesarunājās, sazinoties tikai ar galvas mājieniem un roku žestiem. Viņi slīdēja uz priekšu, visas maņas saspringtas līdz pēdējam, pūloties uztvert kādu kustību no pretinieka puses.  
  
‘ **MAN TAS NEPATĪK, SERŽANT** ,’ ieaurojās Žbovskis. ‘ **PĀRĀK KLUSS**.’  
  
‘ ** _Bija_** pārāk kluss,’ neapmierināti noņurdēja Lopess, urķējot ar pirkstu ausī.  
  
Henriks piepeši sajuta vieglu uzsitienu uz pleca. Atskatījies viņš aiz sevis ieraudzīja milzīgo Dolfa stāvu, kas norādīja uz ēnainu šķērsielu. Vairākas lielas kastes aizsedza daļu no tās skatienam. Henriks apstiprinoši pamāja ar galvu, un abi kareivji, ieročiem kaujas gatavībā esot, devās lejup pa šķērsielu. Te tik tikko pietika vietas abiem soļot plecu pie pleca, taču tas galvenokārt bija Dolfa izmēru dēļ. Pusceļā milzis apstājās, notēmējis ar šauteni pa kastēm. Viņš pamāja Henrikam pārbaudīt, kas slēpjas aiz tām. Henriks ciešāk satvēra pistoli un piesardzīgi metās uz priekšu, lai pieplaktu pie sienas blakus kastei. Brīdi viņš atvilka elpu un klausījās, vai neizdzirdēs kādus zaglīgus soļus, taču viss bija klusu. Dziļi ievilcis elpu, Henriks cieši satvēra pistoli ar abām rokām un aplēca ap kasti, notēmējot pa to vietu, kur varētu atrasties kāds naidīgs citplanētietis. Ieraudzījis, ka tur neviens nestāv, viņš atviegloti uzelpoja. Tālāk šķērsiela beidzās strupceļā, kāds savulaik bija aizsitis otro izeju ar dēļu sienu, kurai kopš tā laika neviens nebija pieskāries. Henriks nolaida pistoli un pagriezās pret Dolfu, noraidoši papurinot galvu. Dolfs noņurdēja un uzkāra šauteni plecā. Abi vīri apgriezās un devās atpakaļ pie pārējā vada.  
  
‘No kādas vienības tu pārnāci uz šejieni, Dolf?’ Henriks painteresējās.  
  
Dolfs drūmi paskatījās uz viņu, pat nepapūloties noņurdēties. Henriks brīdi padomāja un nolēma neuzbāzties ar jauniem jautājumiem.

Seržants Džounss ieskatījās šķērsielā. Pamanījis Henriku un Dolfu, viņš pasmaidīja, taču pēkšņi smaids sastinga.  
  
‘A-a-a-a...’ viņš sastomījās.

Mūra siena blakus Henrika galvai negaidot sašķīda sīkās druskās, un gar vaigu aizšalca karstuma vilnis. Viņš instinktīvi apcirtās lai paskatītos, kas to izsaucis. No vienas no tikko pārbaudītajām kastēm rāpās ārā citplanētietis. Taču šis te nebija vis mazam bērnam līdzīgais pelēkais, bet gan kaut kāds neiedomājams cilvēka un čūskas krustojums, ar uzpūstu gredzenotu rumpi un druknām muskuļotām rokām, kas turēja visai iespaidīga izmēra šaujamo.  
  
‘...a-a-a-a...’  
  
Čūskveidīgais radījums iešņācās un izšāva vēl vienu kārtu no sudrabainās plazmas šautenes. Viens no pārkaitētās plazmas lādiņiem ķēra Dolfa plecu, un milzis, sāpēs ierēcies, saļima zemē.  
  
‘...a-a-a-a...’  
  
Radījums notēmēja šauteni pret Henriku un izgrūda asinis stindzinošu spiedzienu. Henrikam likās, ka viņš redz čūskveidīgu lokanu mēli šaudamies starp aso zobu rindām.  
  
‘ **ZEMĒ** ,’ aiz Henrika muguras kāds noaurojās. Jauniņais instinktīvi paklausīja, noveļoties blakus Dolfam.  
  
Nākošajā mirklī pār viņa galvu aizšāvās raķete. Henriks aizspieda ar rokām ausis, taču tik un tā sprādziens viņu apdullināja, bet triecienvilnis aizvazāja uz vēdera kādu metru lejup pa šķērsielu.  
  
Kad viņš beidzot spēja pieslieties sēdus, ausīs viņam zvanīja un no ceptas gaļas un raķešdegvielas smakas sajaukuma gribējās vemt. Kūpošas miesas ļerpatas bija izgreznojušas to sienu, kura vēl turējās nesabrukusi.  
  
‘...a-aiz jums,’ seržants pabeidza teikumu. Viņam blakus Žbovska seja bija pavērta platā smīnā, bet uz pleca joprojām kūpēja raķešpalaidējs.  
  
‘ **ŽĒL. NO ŠAMO ĀDAS SANĀK BAIGI LABIE ZĀBAKI. NO ŠITĀDA MAKANA BŪTU KĀDI TRĪS PĀRI KĀ LIKTS.** ’  
  
Dolfs pieslējās sēdus, aptvēris ievainoto plecu. Henriks pastiepa viņam roku palīdzībai un noelsās, kad kareivja svars gandrīz norāva viņu atpakaļ zemē. Pieskrēja Džounss, izvilka no savas mugursomas lauka medicīnas paketi un sāka apstrādāt Dolfa ievainojumu.  
  
‘T-tev nu g-gan ir p-ppirmā di-diena, kko, H-henrikk,’ seržants pasmīnēja, nenovēršot skatienu no Dolfa pleca.  
  
Henriks pamāja ar galvu. Džounss apsmidzināja roboto rētu ar stimulējošo želeju un tad pārklāja ar pašlīmējošo pārsēju.  
  
‘Dzīvosi,’ viņš pasmīnēja.  
  
Dolfs pakustināja plecu un saviebās. Viņš veltīja seržantam savu parasto vienzilbīgo atbildi kā pateicību, un tad pasniedzās pēc ieroča.  
  
Kaut kur pa kreisi atskanēja izmisuma pilns Gelba brēciens.  
  
‘Šod-dien viss iet-t ne t-tā,’ Džounss nopūtās. Paķēruši ieročus, viņi metās ārā no šķērsielas.

Nedaudz pa kreisi vietā, kur vairs nevarēja īsti saprast, vai tā joprojām ir iela vai tur jau sākas prērija, trīcēdams stāvēja Gelbs. Viņš ar trīcošu roku norādīja uz ēku, kurā kādreiz bija bijis veikals. Viņam blakus stāvēja Žbovskis un domīgi kasīja pakausi. Džounss, Dolfs un Henriks ātrā solī piesoļoja pie viņiem, bet no otras šķērsielas iznira Lopess.  
  
‘T-t-tas bija t-t-ttur! B-b-briesmīgs!,’ Gelbs stostījās.  
  
‘K-kas t-tas?’ Džounss noprasīja.  
  
‘Viss melns, ser. Liels kukainis, ser. Uz divām kājām, ser. Ar zobiem un nagiem, ser.’  
  
‘T-tu arī to redzēji, Žbovski?’  
  
‘ **PULKSTEN TRĪS, SERŽANT**.’  
  
Džounss nopūtās un domīgi saberzēja savu galvvidu.  
  
‘Lūgums atļaut atkāpties atpakaļ uz Skairendžeru, seržant?’ Gelbs cerību pilns izdvesa.  
  
Džounss zibenīgi nogrāba kareivi aiz uniformas apkakles un pacēla gaisā tā ka tas stāvēja uz pirkstgaliem. Piegrūdis savu seju cieši pie Gelba pārbiedētā ģīmja, viņš ieaurojās: ‘Lūgums noraidīt-ts! Vēl vairāk-k! Vēl viens vienīgs p-p-pīkst-tiens no t-tevis, un es...’  
  
‘ **PULKSTEN TRĪS, SERŽANT** ,’ atkārtoja Žbovskis.  
  
‘Ne t-tagad,’ Džounss pikti atcirta.  
  
‘ **Ē, NAIDĪGS CITPLANĒTIETIS UZ PULKSTEN TRĪS, SERŽANT** ,’ Žbovska balss skanēja pavisam nervozi.  
  
Visi kareivji pagriezās. Lopess rupji nolamājās, bet Henriks asi ievilka elpu. Pamestā veikala durvīs stāvēja kādas astoņas pēdas stalts divkājains radījums, no galvas līdz kājām tērpts spīdīgi melnās bruņās.  
  
‘Lūgums atļaut pīkstēt, ser,’ ievaidējās Gelbs.  
  
‘Krisalīds!’ ieaurojās Džounss. Viņš bez ceremonijām nometa zemē Gelbu un parāva uz augšu smago ložmetēju, ar visu spēku spiežot uz gaili.   
  
Krisalīds paslēja sev priekšā divas izliektas spīles un sāka skriet. Tas nesās uz vada pusi saraustītā gaitā, ar katru soli uzņemot ātrumu. Klusi knikšķēja hitīna bruņuplāksnes, bet tā bija vienīgā viņa izdotā skaņa. Pagaidām.  
  
Džounsa smagā ložmetēja stobri beidzot bija uzņēmuši ātrumu, un izspļāva uz radījumu svina lietu. Ierocis raustījās kā atskaldāmais āmurs, un acīmredzami bij vajadzīgs viss Džounsa spēks, lai to noturētu pavērstu vajadzīgajā virzienā. Par mērķēšanu gan, liekas, nebija ne runas.  
  
‘ **VADS, UGUNI**! **Šaujiet**! Sasodīts, nestāviet un neblenziet uz to radījumu, nogaliniet viņu!’ Džounss ieaurojās.  
  
Seržantam cīnoties, visa viņa stostīšanās un raustīšanās kā uz burvja mājiena bija pazudusi. Dažas lodes ķēra krisalīdu, taču šķietami nespēja nodarīt tam neko nopietnu, katrā ziņā citplanētietis pat nesamazināja ātrumu. Lopess noslīga uz ceļgala un divreiz izšāva. Viena lode notrieca sarūsējušu vējrādītāju, otra tik tikko netrāpīja Žbovskim. Žbovskis palaida raķeti, taču krisalīds pārvietojās tik ātri, ka sprādziena brīdī atradās jau ārpus eksplozijas radiusa. Henriks pacēla pistoli. Viņš gan šaubījās, ka tā spētu kaut vai ieskrambāt neradījumu, taču tas bija viss kas viņam bija. Viņš nospieda gaili taču šāviens aizlidoja kaut kur debesīs, jo tai pašā brīdī Dolfs sagrāba viņa roku un apgrieza otrādi.  
  
‘Kas...’ Henriks iekliedzās. Tad paskatījās uz augšu. Un sastinga.  
  
Turpat viņiem aiz muguras, kādas desmit pēdas virs zemes karājās stāvs sarkanā apmetnī. Ja tam arī bija seja, tā bija paslēpta dziļi kapuces krokās. Acīmredzot tas bija prasmīgi izmantojis krisalīda frontālā uzbrukuma radīto diversiju, lai nepamanīts un neapdraudēts piezagtos vienībai no mugurpuses. Sarkanā cimdā tērpta roka izslīdēja no apmetņa apakšas un norādīja uz Dolfu. Gaiss starp radījumu un Dolfu novirmoja kā virs ugunskura, it kā kaut kas... kaut kāds spēks, kaut kāda enerģija pārplūstu no citplanētieša Dolfā. Henriks notrīsēja. Viņš notēmēja pistoli pa gaisā karājušos stāvu. Citplanētietis norādīja uz Dolfu, un pēc tam uz Henriku. Dolfs zibenīgi pagriezās un pacēla plazmas šauteni.  
  
‘Dolf?’ Henriks satraukti iesaucās, taču viņam atbildēja tikai tukšs skatiens. Kas bija uztraucoši, Dolfa skatiens bija vēl tukšāks nekā parasti. Henriks lādoties pavērsa pistoli pret viņu. Viņš bija lasījis ziņojumus par citplanētiešiem, kas spēja vadīt cilvēkus, kontrolējot to domas. Jautājums bija - ko lai viņš tagad dara? Nošaut Dolfu?   
  
‘Dolf. Atjēdzies. Tas esmu es, Henriks.’  
  
Gaisā virs viņiem citplanētieša roka sažņaudzās dūrē. Dolfs pacēla plazmas šauteni augstāk un tagad tā mērķēja Henrikam tieši starp acīm. Henrika pistole viņa rokās notrīsēja. _Nogalini savu biedru, vai ļauj, lai viņš nogalina tevi?_ Viņš iekoda lūpā, izmisīgi pūloties rast risinājumu. Dolfa sejā neredzēja ne mazāko emociju. Tad piepeši viņa acis samirkšķinājās. Milzis piepeši atkal pagriezās pret svešo, parāva šautenes stobru uz augšu un ietrieca lādiņu tā krūtīs. Citplanētietis mežonīgi ieaurojās un salēcās. Henriks attapās, arī notēmēja un ielaida krītošajā radījumā vēl divas lodes. Sacaurumotais apmetnis lēni noslīdēja zemē. Lai kas to bija saturējis kopā, tas bija izgaisis. Dolfs paskatījās uz Henriku un plaši pasmaidīja.  
  
‘Prāta kontrole. Uz Dolfu neiedarbojas,’ viņš paziņoja, paplikšķinot masīvo roku pa savu plakano pakausi.  
  
Henriks piekrītoši pamāja. Nabaga citplanētietis droši vien pirmo reizi bija sadūries ar tik maz prāta, ko kontrolēt.

Tikmēr viņiem aiz muguras Džounsa smagā ložmetēja stobri bija nokaituši sarkani, Žbovskim ne reizi nebija izdevies trāpīt ar raķeti krisalīdam kaut kur tuvumā, bet uz Lopesa rēķina bija trīs logu stikli, ceļa rādītājs un, visiem par pārsteigumu - sienašķūņa siena. Seržants Džounss niknumā ieaurojās, pūloties ar savu gribasspēku panākt, lai lodes sakapā uzbrucēju gabalos, taču tas jau bija viņiem blakus. Tā spīles draudīgi klakšķēja, locītavas knikšķēja, mutes heliceras trinās vienas pret otrām uzkodu gaidās. Viens spīļu vēziens, un Džounss sagrīļojās un nogāzās uz muguras. Krisalīds izslējās viņam pāri un pacēla savas spīles, gatavs dot pēdējo triecienu. Tas izgrūda triumfējošu kliedzienu. Un tad tas uzliesmoja kā lāpa.  
  
‘ **Jū-hū-ū**!,’ ieaurojās Gelbs, pārklājot radījumu ar liesmu mēlēm. ‘Jūs vēlaties viņu kraukšķīgu vai ar asinīm, serž?’  
  
Kādā brīdī Gelbs bija pamanījies nokļūt radījumam aizmugurē. Kad briesmonis bija uzbrucis Džounsam, tas bija nepiesardzīgi uzgriezis muguru Gelbam, un sadūries ar ienaidnieku, kas uzgriezis viņam muguru, Gelbs varēja kļūt visai bīstams. Sviedriem plūstot pār seju, viņš meistarīgi pārvērta krisalīdu staigājošā uguns garā.  
  
X-Com kareivji atsprāga sāņus no kaucošā elles izdzimuma, kas izmisumā plosīja pats sevi ar spīlēm, pūloties notraukt liesmas. Tad Lopess metās uz priekšu, piegrūda savas šautenes stobru pie krisalīda pakauša un nospieda gaili. Ar atbaidoši riebīgu krakšķi radījuma galva eksplodēja, izšļācot uz visām pusēm zaļu asiņu šaltis.  
  
Lopess pagriezās pret pārējo vadu. Zaļganais šķidrums klāja viņu no galvas līdz kājām, un no tā pacēlās tvaika mākonīši.  
  
‘Pat šitais dranķa šaujamais tādā attālumā garām nešauj,’ viņš smīnot paziņoja.

Džounss paslējās uz elkoņa.  
  
‘Labi d-darīt-ts, zēni,’ viņš pasmaidīja.  
  
‘ **EI LOPES, TU IZSKATIES PĒC CITPLANĒTIEŠA** ,’ iesmējās Žbovskis.  
  
‘Jā, viss zaļās gļotās,’ Gelbs piebalsoja.  
  
‘Ē... vai kā tas tur?’ Henriks norādīja uz tālāko no šķērsielām.  
  
Džounss pagrieza galvu. Zaļš muskuļains citplanētietis stāvēja un skatījās uz viņiem. Tas bija Gelba augumā, taču tā kakls bija tikpat masīvs, cik Dolfa krūšu kurvis. Gelbs ievaidējās.

‘T-tas ir t-tikai mat-tons, zēni,’ Džounss atviegloti izdvesa.  
  
Henriks nodomāja, vai tikai tas, kurš ieviesa sarunvalodā terminu ‘ _mazie zaļie cilvēciņi_ ’, nebija redzējis matonu. Tiesa, lai kas tas nebūtu bijis, viņš noteikti bija skatījies caur tālskata nepareizo galu.  
  
‘Nedomāju, ka t-tas uzbruks. Man liekas, t-tas pat-t nezina, ko t-tagad darīt-t.’ Džounss piecēlās un sāka purināt no sevis putekļus. Matons stāvēja un rāmi noskatījās notiekošajā.   
  
‘Viņi ir t-tikai st-tulbi pakalpiņi, kas dara t-to ko t-tiem liek, un nek-ko vairāk-k,’ Džounss sacīja. Viņš vainīgi paskatījās uz Dolfu, taču, ja arī kāds aizvainojums bija uztverts, uz āru tas neizpaudās. ‘Kad t-tu nogāzi ēt-terieti, t-tu likvidēji viņa smadzenes.’  
  
‘Ēterieti?’ Henriks nesaprašanā izdvesa.  
  
‘Rad-dījumu sark-kanajā apmet-tnī,’ Džounss paskaidroja. ‘Man liek-kas, viņš vist-ticamāk-k dosies atp-pak-kaļ uz m-mājām.’  
  
Gluži kā izdzirdējis seržanta vārdus, citplanētietis pagriezās un sāka soļot projām. Gelbs atviegloti uzelpoja.  
  
Lopess notrauca zaļās asinis no savas šautenes.   
  
‘Varbūt piebeigsim viņu?’ viņš piedāvāja.  
  
Džounss pakasīja savu īsiem rugājiem klāto galvu.  
  
‘Lopes. D-Dolf. Henrik. Ejiet-t un pieb-b-bbeidziet-t viņu,’ viņš pavīpsnāja.  
  
Lopess pamāja ar galvu, kamēr Henriks vai staroja laimē. Trijotne strauji devās pakaļ citplanētietim, pa ceļam ielādējot jaunas aptveres savos ieročos. Trijatā viņi viens divi panāks un pārsteigs nesteidzīgi soļojošo matonu. Viņi lepni soļoja lejup pa ielu ar skatieniem vērstiem tieši uz priekšu (vienīgais izņēmums varēja būt Lopesa kreisā acs). Pie krustojuma Lopess paslēja gaisā dūri un vīri apstājās. Lopess pacēla trīs pirkstus, un lēni sāka skaitīt līdz nullei. Reizē ar ciparu 'nulle' Henriks aplēca ap stūri, noslīgstot uz viena ceļa un satverot pistoli abām rokām. Dolfs bija turpat aiz viņa, gatavs atklāt uguni pāri Henrika galvai, un Lopess nostājās viņiem blakus, šautene kaujas gatavībā pie pleca. Brīdi vīri tā arī stāvēja sastinguši, bet tad lēni nolaida ieročus. Kādus trīsdesmit soļus tālāk krūmu ielenkumā atradās mirdzošs plūdlīniju lidaparāts, kas atgādināja astoņstūri ar mazliet piegludinātiem stūriem. No tā apakšas lēni plūda ārā dūmi. Matons nule kā bija sasniedzis īsu metālisku rampu, kas veda augšup uz ovālu caurumu sidrabotajā korpusā. Pat nepaskatījies atpakaļ, zaļais briesmonis uzlāčoja augšup pa rampu un pazuda skatienam.  
  
‘Sasodīts,’ Lopess žēli nopūtās. Viņš uzkāra šauteni uz pleca un pašūpoja galvu, ‘Tikai īsts _loco_ sekos tam radījumam TUR iekšā.’ Pagriezies Lopess devās atpakaļ pie pārējā vada. ‘Nu, vismaz mēs piebeidzām visus viņa lielacainos draugus. Redzējāt, kā tas krisalīds pārsprāga? Kā arbūzs! Tas gan bija...’  
  
‘Lopes,’ Dolfa balsī skanēja tai neparasta rūpju intonācija, kas lika Lopesam atskatīties. Viņš samirkšķināja acis.  
  
‘Tikai ne to.’

Dolfs un Lopess sastinguši skatījās kā Henriks skrien uz šķīvīša pusi.  
  
‘Sīkais. Nedari muļķības! **Henrik!!!** ’  
  
Henriks kā caur miglu dzirdēja Lopesa balsi saucam viņu atpakaļ. Visa viņa uzmanība bija koncentrējusies uz metāliskajām durvīm priekšā, kas slīdēja lejup, un rampu, kas arī sāka ievilkties lidojošajā šķīvītī. Henriks lēcienā pārvarēja pēdējās piecas pēdas kas viņu šķīra no citplanētiešu kuģa, paslīdēja zem gandrīz aizvērtās plātnes un kamolā sarāvies aizripoja pāri metāliskajām grīdas plātnēm. Piezemēšanās izsita kā elpu no viņa krūtīm, tā pistoli no viņa rokas. Tā aizlēkāja sāņus, atsitās pret stenderi, un, Henrikam šausmās ieplēšot acis, izvēlās ārā no kuģa. Izmisumā Henriks metās tai pakaļ, taču viņš bija pārāk aizelsies un pārāk tālu no ieejas. Pirms viņš paguva panākt pistoli, lūka aizvērās, un pēc mirkļa ar šņācienu nostrādāja hermetizācijas mehānisms.  
  
Henriks aptvēra smeldzošās ribas ar rokām un klusi sāka lādēties. Mesties pakaļ matonam vienam pašam - tas nebija gudri darīts. Mesties pakaļ matonam un lielās centības dēļ palikt bez ieroča - tas jau bija īpaši stulbi. Šķīvīša iekšpusē bija auksti un Henriks varēja vērot, kā viņa elpa kondensējas gaisā pie katra lāsta. Viņš stāvēja īsā gaitenī, kura viens gals atdūrās ārējā lūkā, bet otrs - metāliskā sienā. Sienas apstaroja rēgaina zila gaisma, kas šķietami radās reizē visur un nekur īpaši. Tāpāt kaut kur aiz sienas varēja dzirdēt ritmisku skaņu, it kā tukšgaitā darbotos lieljaudas treilera dzinējs. Henrikam šķita, ka vibrāciju var sajust pat caur zābaku zolēm. Piesardzīgi viņš pieslējās kājās un bikli paspēra uz priekšu pāris soļus.

Viņa zābaku zoles dobji klaudzēja pret metālisko režģi, kas te bija grīdas vietā, un skaņa droši vien atbalsojās pa visu citplanētiešu kuģi. Henriks mēģināja pārvietoties klusāk, tikai no malas tas droši vien izskatījās ļoti komiski. Eja beidzās ar vienlaidu sienu, taču pa labi un pa kreizi bija redzamas jaunas ejas. Paraustījis plecus, Henriks pagriezās pa kreisi. Viņam vajadzēja atrast kaut kādu ieroci, pirms matons atradīs viņu. Otrās ejas galā atradās slēgtas durvis, bet tām blakus neliela kastīte ar mirgojošu sarkanu gaismiņu. Henrips piesardzīgi pastiepa tai tuvāk roku. Kad viņa pirksti gandrīz jau pieskārās gaismai, durvis bez skaņas ieslīdēja sienā, atverot ieeju ar mucveidīgiem objektiem piekrautā telpā. Henriks iezagās iekšā un sāka tos aplūkot tuvāk. To te bija pāris duči, sakrauti viens uz otra trijos un pat četros stāvos, uz katras nesalasāmu mirdzošu simbolu virtene. Henriks ar roku pārvilka visapkārt pār tuvākā objekta augšpusi, taču speciālu veidu kā to atvērt, nemanīja. Tad viņam radās ideja. Ja sakrautu mucas vienu uz otras durvju priekšā, un tad ievilinātu te matonu, viņš varētu uzgāzt visu to krāvumu citplanētietim virsū...  
  
Henriks pamēģināja pacelt vienu no mucām. Divas sāpīgu pūliņu pilnas sekundes vēlāk viņš pilnībā atteicās no šī pārlieku optimistiskā plāna. Mucas bija pārāk smagas. Henriks vēlreiz pārlaida skatienu telpai, taču, ja neskaita mucas, te nekā cita nebija, nebija pat otras izejas. Nopūties viņš pagriezās lai dotos atpakal, un pamanīja pa gaiteni šurp lumpačojam muskuļu čupu matona veidolā.  
  
Henriks bija iedzīts lamatās. Varbūt tā bija viņa iztēle, tomēr Henrikam šķita ka radījuma bezlūpu mute savelkas ļauna prieka pilnā grimasē. Matons strauji tuvojās. Uz mirkli Henrikam radās ideja mesties uz priekšu un saķerties ar radījumu tuvcīņā, bet pretinieki pilnīgi skaidri saredzami piederēja dažādām svara kategorijām. Tikpat labi viņš varētu mēģināt ar dūrēm izsist caurumu kuģa korpusā. Tā vietā Henriks apcirtās un metās atpakaļ iekšā telpā ar mucām, apskrēja ap tuvāko krāvumu un pieplaka sienai. Matons rikšoja nopakaļ, pacēlis savu neiedomājami milzīgo plazmas šaujamo pret griestiem. Te Henriks kaut ko sataustīja sava kombinezona kabatā. Viņš atrāva kabatu vaļā tik strauji, ka noplēsa tai velcro klapi.  
  
Dusmīgs urkšķiens liecināja, ka matons ir atradis viņa slēptuvi. Henriks nopūtās. Tādam kas tūlīt pārtaps par protoplazmas smērējumu uz metāla apšuvuma, viņu piepeši bija pārņēmis absolūts miers. Ierindnieks paslēja uz augšu roku un pasmaidīja. Citplanētietis piemiedza savas draudīgās sarkanās acis, lai labāk redzētu, ko viņa medījums tur rokā. Matons ierēcās un nospieda gaili, bet mazliet par vēlu.  
  
‘Aiziet aizcērtot durvis,’ Henriks sacīja un nospieda sarkano pogu uz sudrabainās lodes virspuses.

Šķīvīša ārpusē, Lopess stāveja un nokāris galvu skatījās zemē, seržants Džounss drūmi kaut ko purpināja zem deguna, bet Gelbs izšņauca degunu netīrā kabatlakatiņā ar tādu troksni kā zilonis riesta laikā.  
  
‘Viņš bija brašs puika,’ Gelbs nošņaukājās.  
  
Neviens mēģinājums iekļūt citplanētiešu kuģī nebija vainagojies ar panākumiem. X-Com kareivji bija izmeklējušies pieejas paneli, izmēģinājuši rupju spēku, pat atkāpušies un iešāvuši pa lūku raķeti tiešā tēmējumā. Kad dūmi izklīda, metāls neizskatījās pat apskrambāts. Dolfs blakus lūkai zemē bija atradis Henrika pistoli. Kareivis tagad grozīja to savās lielajās ķetnās un skumji šūpoja galvu.  
  
Piepeši atskanēja dūkoņa un sprakšķi, un tieši blakus Gelbam tukšumā uzvirmoja dzirkseļu spiets, kas strauji pieņēmās spēkā un apjomos.  
  
'Āāāā!' viņš ieaurojās, norādot ar trīcošu pirkstu pa mirgojošo gaismu, un tad paslēpās aiz seržanta platās muguras. Džounss apsviedās un pacēla savu smago ložmetēju, bet Dolfs un Lopess abi satvēra šautenes. Visi šausmās skatījās, kā gaismiņas virpuļo un mirgo viņu priekšā. Tad, gaismas apļa centrā sāka veidoties kaut kas tumšs.  
  
Gaisma noblāva. Troksnis apklusa. Gelbs noelsās.  
  
‘Henrik?’ viņš neticīgi pārvaicāja.  
  
Viņu priekšā, cieši samiedzis acis un krampjaini sažņaudzis pirkstos sudraba lodi, stāvēja ierindnieks Henriks.  
  
Henriks piesardzīgi pavēra vienu aci. Grūti bija pateikt, kas bija vairāk satriekts, apjukušais jauniņais, vai arī rūdītie kareivji. Dolfs metās uz priekšu un sakampa Henriku savās lāča ķetnās, paceļot gaisā. Pārējie sapulcējās apkārt, smejoties un klaigājot, ar milzīga atvieglojuma sajūtām sejā.  
  
‘K-kas not-tik-kas, d-dēls?’ izstomīja Džounss.  
  
‘Es... nezinu,’ izdvesa Henriks, paskatoties lejup uz rokā sažņaugto priekšmetu.. ‘Matons jau bija iedzinis mani stūrī. Es mēģināju uzspridzināt viņu kopā ar sevi ar šo granātu, ko atradu pie tā mazā pelēkā citplanētieša...’  
  
‘TĀ NAV GRANĀTA,’ paziņoja Žbovskis.  
  
‘Laikam kaut kāda teleportācijas ierīce,’ piebalsoja Lopess.  
  
‘Jauks minējums, Šerlok,’ Gelbs sarkastiski piezīmēja.  
  
Tajā mirklī viņi visi izdzirdēja šķīvīša iekšpusē apslāpētu eksploziju. Vīri atsprāga nostāk un apjukuši vēroja, kā melni smirdīgi dūmi sāk lauzties ārā no šķīvīša korpusa ventilācijas spraugām. Henriks atcerējās par dīvainajām mucām, kas bija stāvējušas viņam tieši aiz muguras, kad matons bija nospiedis gaili. Viņš ātri padalījās stāstā ar pārējiem. Seržants Džounss pakasīja savu pakausi un pasmaidīja. Viņš pacēla gaisā pavērtu plaukstu, un vīri pieklusa.  
  
‘Lab-bi d-darīt-ts, Henrik-k,’ Džounss sacīja. ‘Lab-bi d-darīt-ts, jūs visi. Šod-dien jūs lik-kāt man just-ties lepnam. Lepnam k-ka esmu X-COM. Vēl lepnāk-kam k-ka esmu šajā vadā. T-trīspadsmitajā vadā..’  
  
Vīri sāka lepnumā starot. Pat Gelbs atrada sevī pietiekami daudz mugurkaula lai izslietos cik stalti vien spēja. Džounss aplika roku ap Henrika plecu un ar platu smaidu deva pavēli vīriem doties atpakaļ uz Skairendžeru.  
  
‘Ei Henrik! Tā situācija toč uzsprāga tam matonam tieši sejā,’ iesmējās Gelb.  
  
‘Jā! Tur nu viņš dabūja veselu mucu ar smiekliem,’ piebalsoja Lopess.  
  
‘TU TIEŠĀM PĀRLIKI VIŅU PĀR MUCU,’ viņiem pievienojās Žbovskis.  
  
Seržants Džounss drūmi nokāra galvu.  
  
‘Es ņemu savus vārd-dus at-tpak-kaļ,’ viņš izdvesa.   
  
**Beigas.**


End file.
